The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Recently, high contrast ratio (CR) is a critical requirement for all display devices. However, a liquid crystal display (LCD) is a non-emissive display, and its CR is inherently limited. For example, the typical CR for the commercial LCD products is generally around 1000:1. To improve the relatively low CR of the LCD, the light emitting diode (LED) local dimming technology was introduced. To implement LED local dimming in a LCD panel, the LCD panel is provided with an array of individual LEDs behind the LCD panel, and each LED in the array is responsible for a certain area of the screen, allowing the CR to be greater than 100,000:1. However, due to low LED resolution, a user can easily see image blurring or image halo phenomena in the LCD panel implementing the LED local dimming technology, and currently it requires very complex algorithm to improve the blurring or halo issue. Further, a total module thickness of the LCD panel implementing the LED local dimming technology may be relatively thick.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.